Cara do Telefone
Principal = Cara do Telefone é um co-protagonista em Five Nights at Candy's e o principal guia do jogador. Descrição O Cara do Telefone não faz nenhuma aparição física no jogo. Ele foi um antecessor de Mary Schmidt como guarda noturno na Candy's Burger and Fries. Gravando mensagens durante a noite para guiar Mary em seu turno. A única vez em que ele não manda uma mensagem é na Custom Night. Diálogo Do início da 1ª até a 5ª Noite, uma gravação do Cara do Telefone será ouvida. As gravações estão transcritas abaixo. Noites Noite 1 center :Uh, Olá, Olá? Uh, gerente júnior aqui. Uh, então você é o novo guarda de segurança, certo? Sim, é ótimo ter finalmente alguém qualificado para o trabalho, sabe? *risos*. Tivemos que, como, compartilhar as mudanças porque, você sabe, alguém tem que estar aqui durante a noite. Mas com você, agora temos mais energia para estar aqui durante o dia. Uh, você vai ver, estamos, provavelmente, irá ser muito mais agitado de agora em diante. :Uh, você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre um lugar se chamado Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear's, certo? Uh, sim, eles fecharam ontem. Eu não sei por que. Provavelmente algo como uma fraude fiscal ou como, você sabe. Eu nunca gostei daquele lugar. Eu sempre tive um mau pressentimento sobre isso, você sabe...? Aquelas pizzas nunca foram boas. :Uh, de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que você vai se adaptar muito bem aqui. A equipe é realmente agradável. Uh, nós certifique-se de ajudar uns aos outros em tudo. Como, uh, quando fechamos no final da noite, todos nós garantimos que os pisos e mesas estão devidamente limpos, e todos os pratos foram lavados para quando chegarmos ao largo do dia. Uh, agora, a fim de economizar energia, claro, todas as luzes à noite, são desligados. Não se preocupe, nós temos uma lâmpada de mesa no escritório você pode usar. Se você abrir o painel de manutenção, você será capaz de ver o restaurante através das câmeras de segurança. E as câmeras têm uma característica pura, que é o modo de visão noturna. Essas câmeras foram as mais baratas que conseguimos, portanto, o modo de visão noturna não é que preciso. Mas ele mantém as cores, o que é bom, eu acho. Hum, você pode alternar a visão noturna, ativando a câmera que você já está em. E, uh, a propósito, temos um recurso de segurança no restaurante que limita a quantidade de energia pode ser usada depois de horas. Isto é principalmente para que a nossa fatura de eletricidade não suba rapidamente durante a noite, se alguém se esqueceu de desligar algo em algum lugar, você sabe. Agora, um, seu escritório também têm informação... na área. Que você pode dizer por causa do contador de janela na frente de você. :Uh, deve haver um botão debaixo de sua mesa também. Isto é para a porta de segurança na frente de sua janela. Uh, a sua esquerda e direita há também duas portas. Estas portas são um, uhh... é um pouco estúpido. Hum, você vê... eles precisam de energia para ser fechada. Hum, eu acho que foi algo sobre algum computador em algum lugar sempre verificar se eles estão fechados ou não. Ou talvez tenha sido um recurso de segurança, você sabe, no caso o local fica escuro. Como, se houve uma queda de energia, você seria preso aqui. Mas as portas irão se abrir automaticamente se isso acontecer. Hum, todos as três portas são motorizado, então... basicamente, não use demasiado poder, caso contrário, o lugar vai desligar completamente. Uh, mas não se preocupe. Como eu disse, as portas se abrem, se isso acontecer, então você não vai ser preso. Uh, eu acho que foi tudo por agora. Uh, sim. Boa sorte na sua primeira noite aqui. Uh, não durma no trabalho, e tenha uma boa noite. Noite 2 center :Uh, Olá, Olá? Uh, olha, eu disse que você se sairia muito bem. De qualquer forma, eu preciso falar que, uh, nós temos uma pequena lista, sobre os ... problemas ... que temos observado nos animatrônicos, a pouco tempo. Uh, não é nada para se preocupar, mas os animatrônicos têm algumas ... pequenas ... falhas *risos*. Nós estamos tentando corrigi-las. Essa tradução ainda não está completa Noite 3 center :Uh, Olá? Parece que você está fazendo um bom trabalho! Quero dizer, você ainda está aqui. *risos*. Uh, você já está sendo um ótimo funcionário, praticamente tão bom quando o último guarda noturno que tivemos. Exceto é claro, que ele foi demitido no final. :Sim, ele uh, meio que danificou um dos animatrônicos durante o seu turno. Quero dizer, você não faria isso, não é? De jeito nenhum. Hum, acho que ele era um pouco ... louco. Você sabe, estar sozinho no escuro a cada noite. Uh, você sabe que o personagem que as crianças podem desenhar? Uh, o Blank? Eu acho? Sim, eu sempre gostei desse. É um conceito brilhante! Sim, seu corpo é feito de um material plástico especial eu acho, que as crianças podem entrar, pegar um lápis e começar a desenhar na cabeça ou nos braços. Uh? Alguns funcionários acham ele um pouco assustador, após a coisa toda da segurança. Essa tradução ainda não está completa Noite 4 center :Uh, Olá? Apenas verificando e me certificando se você está ok. Uh, então, se lembra daquele guarda de segurança anterior de lhe falei? Sim, nós recebemos um telefonema da polícia hoje. Aparentemente, ele desapareceu. Eu acho que ele realmente era um pouco louco. Me lembro que um dia antes de sua última noite da semana, ele me pediu para ficar com ele durante o turno naquela noite. Ele me disse que era algo para me mostrar. Eu sei, isso soa bem louco? Embora eu não tenha aceitado, ele ainda mostrou-se para o seu turno. :Então é claro que, na manhã seguinte, descobrimos que o personagem Blank tinha sido severamente danificado. Então, vamos checar o equipamento de vigilância, descobrimos que ele tinha trago uma chave e estava completamente esmagada no Blank. Ele também havia deixado o edifício no meio do turno, depois disso. Quero dizer, ele estava longe de ser encontrado na manhã seguinte. Não foi possível entrar em contato com ele ou qualquer coisa. Assim, o gerente apenas o demitiu e enviou-lhe uma carta de demissão sabe? De qualquer forma, eu vou deixá-lo no seu trabalho. Sim fique firme e vamos conversar de novo amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite. Noite 5 center :Ei, como é que vai? *som de bebida*. Oh, desculpa, eu estou bebendo um latte aqui. Uh de qualquer maneira, eu tenho uma última coisa para a dizer. Hum, bem, você deve ter notado, uh, há uma porta extra naquela segunda Sala de Festas, que fica na câmera 9 eu acho. E é ela não está no mapa. Isso porque, lá não há nada de especial. Ela funciona como uma sala de armazenamento. :Eu só queria informá-lo que você não precisa se preocupar com isso, e isso não é um erro que não está no mapa, ou qualquer coisa assim. Uh, de qualquer maneira, uh você fez um ótimo trabalho até agora, uh, eu falo com você na próxima semana. Uh, boa noite. Noite 6 center :Uh, olá. Você sabe que não precisava estar aqui hoje, certo? Bem, eu acho que está apenas determinado com o emprego, erm. :Uh, *respira*. De qualquer maneira, uh, você fez... um grande trabalho esta semana... então agora, por favor faça uma pausa amanhã, OK? Erm, te vejo na próxima semana. Boa noite. Categoria:Five Nights at Candy's Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos